


Not Your Girlfriend, Or The Frightened Princess...

by flickawhip



Series: AshLotte & FlickPhanie [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ash is watching her friend change... she's not sure she likes it.





	Not Your Girlfriend, Or The Frightened Princess...

“Flick... are you serious?”

“Look!”

The snarl is sharp, enough so that Ash flinches backwards, she’s not seen this side of Flick in years, and it still terrifies her sometimes. 

“I’m not your girlfriend, or the frightened princess okay? She missed her chance...”

“Flick.... what...”

“I’m the bad guy.... well.... GIRL.”

Flick throws the words out, her voice slightly softer when she speaks again. 

“Just stay away Ash, you have to stay Face...”

Ash stands in silence for a while, puzzled, before sighing. She’ll find Charlotte, find out what the hell is happening. 

Flick is silent as she lets herself into her locker room, shutting the door behind her even as she moves to change, smirking a little to herself as she prepares, she knew this was coming, it had to be. She and Stephanie have danced around each other too long for this not to happen, now she just needs to find the other woman... and her pet. 

Alexa’s glare is clear when she steps into the ring, Flick smirking, flexing her hands before removing the jacket, Mickie’s leather jacket, and dropping it over the side, her first move whip-quick, taking Alexa’s legs out from under her. The two work the match, fierce and angry, both woman using the anger they really feel, until the end. 

Flick’s smirk is clear as she kicks Alexa one last time. 

“Do you love me now?”

The question is dark, her smirk clearer still as she slips from the ring, snatching Mickie’s jacket from the ringside helper, tucking it around Mickie’s shoulders to lead her away, stopping at the top of the ramp to stroke honey-coloured hair from Mickie’s eyes, tilting her face up a little to kiss her. 

“Guess she’s mine now... Biscuits.”


End file.
